A different out come
by Genie101
Summary: It’s not Ponyboy who stays out late and comes home at two in the morning this time. Just how is Darry going to handle Soda coming home this late? And why was soda at the lot in the first place? (Younger Soda, Ponyboy middle brother)


My eyes snapped open and I glanced around me. I wasn't even sure what time it was at all. I just knew it was dark out and even though Darry and I got along fairly well. There was no telling how'd his temper would be to me coming home late. I snapped up a bit too quickly feeling dizzy and then took off for Home. I'd never run more fast in my life aside for when those socs attempted to jump me last month. Well they've been harassing me more and more lately and it's not gotten any better ,but that's besides the point. I got up the street and could see Steve's car. His eyes locked onto mine and he looked pissed.

"The hell you been." He said lowly grabbing me by my arm and dragging me into his car. "The lot…" I said my head starting to pound a little bit now. "Are you Dam well kidding me. You have any idea how worried ya made Darry. Hell Ponyboy." He scolded me pulling into my driveway.

I slowly got out of the car seeing Darry on the phone and Ponyboy beside him. Steve whistled a pointed to me whilst my head was bowed in shame. I didn't have to look up to see Darry was storming on over to me quite livid. "Inside. Now." He said lowly and I knew better than to argue with him at this point. I headed inside head bowed some and rubbing at my arms nervously. "Just where have you been?" Darry asked me tapping his foot some. "The lot." I said not daring to look up at him. "Are you kidding me! You have any idea what time it is?!" He screamed at me.

I shook my head no, not liking how Darry was yelling. I hate it when he does. Now I know how pony feels when Darry lays into him. "It's two in the morning kiddo. Any later and I'd have no choice but to call the cops and ya know what would've happened. Ya woulda been put in a dam boys home! Same for Ponyboy!" He scolded me. "Sorry. I didn't mean to." I said looking back up at him.

"Didn't mean to? Really." Darry practically snarled. I looked up at him seeing how angry he really was. I'd told Ponyboy dozen of times Darry was only angry a lot because that's how he shows he's worried. But now I'm starting to see how stupid that sounds. "I'm sorry Okay. I didn't mean to fall asleep in the lot. It just happened." I said softly.

"Darry come on. He's home now." Ponyboy said interjecting finally. "Don't you be defending him. He shouldn't have been out this late in the first place." Darry said pointedly. "Why were you at the lot in the first place?" Pony asked changing the subject almost. At least now Darry wasn't yelling at me now. He too had a curious expression on his face now. I kept my mouth shut and shook my head no. No way I'd tell them it was to avoid some socs from school.

Darry tapped his foot impatiently at me. "I don't have time for this. I have work in a few hours." Darry said walking down the hallway and shutting his bedroom door. I just sat on the couch making Ponyboy sigh. "You coulda called ya know. Ya use to. What's been going on with you lately soda? Haven't been acting right at all. Haven't been acting like our happy Soda." Ponyboy said sitting down next to me.

I pulled a pillow close and buried my face in it. I hated crying. I really did, especially in front of either brother. "Soda…." Ponyboy said softly placing his hand on my shoulder giving it a gentle shake. I brought my face up rubbing at my eyes. "Soda what's been going on?" Ponyboy asked softly grabbing me some tissues. I shook my head no again. Part of me was convinced I just didn't wanna look like some baby to my brothers so I wasn't saying nothing ,but honestly it was because I was scared. Scared of what those socs would do to me ,if my brothers found out about what went on at school between me and them.

"Soda...has something been happening at school? Is that why you haven't been doing so good." Ponyboy said softly.

"No. It's cuz I'm dumb." I said looking down at the pillow on my lap. "You're not dumb soda." Ponyboy said pointedly. "Yeah I am. Only passing gym and auto body is all." I said softly making Ponyboy snort some. "You just need a little extra help is all Soda. You're smart okay. Now then. Is there something me and Darry should know?" Pony asked me and I felt vile in my throat from my nerves.

"Remember when those socs tried jumping me last month?" I asked him softly. "What about them? They still pestering ya?" Pony asked a sense of venom to his tone. "They've been. That wasn't the first time they jumped me." I admitted softly. "Not the first t...Soda have they been jumping ya?" Pony asked worriedly. I bit my lip nervously and nodded my head. "It's why I was in the lot for. I was trying to avoid them. But they wouldn't leave at all." I said sighing softly. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Pony asked me pulling me close to him. "I...I didn't...I don't…" I began not sure how to word it. "You weren't afraid of being a baby or something were you?" Pony asked almost knowing my thoughts. "Partially…." I said softly rubbing the back of my neck some.

"Partially.. What ya mean partially Soda! " pony demaded. "I'm afraid of them okay. I I can't concentrate at all. They won't leave me alone." I said brokenly. Ponyboy got up and looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?" I asked him softly rubbing at my eyes some. "You're Going to talk with Darry real quick." He said and I felt all the color drain from my face. "Do I have to do it now? Can't I wait till later? Like after he gets off work?" I asked hestently. Ponyboy looked at me running his fingers through his hair some. "He oughta know now Soda. Okay." "He's just gonna yell again." I said sadly. "He yells. He yells. Now go on then." Ponyboy said opening the door and nudging me inside. I saw Darry sleeping and felt my heart racing. This was the equivalent of waking a bear from hibernation.

I decided against talking with him and backed up to the doorway. "Soda…." I heard Darry say tiredly then sit up flicking his lamp on. "Look about sleeping in the lot, I…" was all I got out before Darry glared at me.

"I don't wanna hear you pathetic excuses soda. Just go to your room." Darry said lowly. "Darry please, I've been…." I got out again before Darry snapped up again. Everything slowed down and I felt a stinging sensation in my lips. I stumbled back holding them and looked up at Darry who looked just as shocked as me. "Y.you hit me…." I said softly in shock. "Soda…" He said getting up and I backed into his door quickly opening it and rushing past pony to my own room.

I slammed my door shut and slid down it shaking badly. "Soda. Please. I'm sorry Alright. Will you open the door?" I could hear Darry say. I brought my hand from my lips finding blood on them. I heard a heavy sigh and some choice words from Ponyboy. It was weird to hear him curse. He only did so when he was really mad. "Soda will you open the door, so I can see how bad it is." Pony asked me and I opened my door a crack. "Hey got ya good….I'll get you an ice pack alright." Pony said gently and I nodded my head some.

He came back with the ice pack and I put it on my lips staring at him wide eyed some. "Now why don't you get some sleep." Pony said softly after the swelling in my lips was gone.

I nodded my head some laying my head back on my pillows. I just stared at my ceiling in shock. Darry never laid a hand on anyone before. I'd half expect him to hit Ponyboy given their almost constant bickering ,but not me. I thought we got along quite well. Maybe I was wrong. I sighed some closing my eyes hoping for some sleep.

"Soda….." I heard at my doorway and snapped my eyes open sitting up. It was Darry and he'd never looked more guilty in his life. "Ponyboy told me what's been happening at school. Is that what you were trying to tell me early this morning?" Darry asked me gently. I nodded my head mute staring at him. He sighed some walking closer and I backed from him my whole body shaking. Sure he was my brother and sure he didn't mean to hit me but the fact is, he did hit me and it's got me spooked still. He went to touch me and I flinched from him afraid he was going to hit me again.

He sighed some getting off my bed and walking off. I just sat there confused as to what just happened. "Shit….Ponyboy wasn't kidding." I heard in my doorway and looked up seeing steve standing there. He walked over to me looking my mouth over some. "Yeah super dope got ya good." Steve said shaking his head almost smiling.

"You know he didn't mean it." Steve said and I looked at him sadly. "I know he didn't. Just got me spooked is all." I said softly hating how weak I looked in front of him. "Spooked ya? This wouldn't have to do with that soc problem Pony mentioned would it kid?" I nodded my head yes. "Look kid. Darry's beating himself up over what he did to ya. Hell pony had to keep old Dallas from knocking some of Darry's teeth loose." Steve said chuckling softly making me do the same.

I sighed some very reluctant to follow steve out to the kitchen. Darry got up from the table walking over to me slowly as though he were afraid I'd bolt. He was careful to wrap his arms around me gently pulling me close. He kissed the top of my head letting me know just how sorry he was for laying a hand on me. I sighed some not hugging him back just yet until I did.

"I won't ever lay a fowl finger on you or Ponyboy. Not again. Okay." He said and I nodded my head some. He pulled away from me heading off to work no doubt.

"So then what's this I hear about socs jumping you?" Dallas asked Cooley arms folded over his chest. "Thought you had another month to go." I commented trying to change the subject. "Good behavior and don't change to subject." Dallas said lowly to me. "They've just been jumping me a lot lately is all." I said softly head down. "How bad." "Dallas it's fine. I can h…" "I didn't ask if you can handle it. How dam well bad." He demanded slamming his hand on the table making me jerk from him.

"Soda……" Steve said Lowly tapping his foot. "Fine! I'm terrified of them! Happy?! I'm failing all of my other classes because they won't leave me alone." I said brokenly grabbing a napkin to blow my nose with.

Everyone aside for Ponyboy looked at me wide eyed. They'd never seen me actually cry before and here I was crying. "It's that bad….." Johnny said softly sitting down next to me. "Yeah….it is." I said my voice breaking. I wasn't feeling all that hungry right now. "We will take care of it kid. Don't worry about it." Steve said the others nodding in agreement. I didn't say anything against it, but even I knew they'd call for a rumble. As though that'd solve everything.


End file.
